


Morning (or Midnight) Wakeups Part 3

by WolfGoddess77



Series: Final Fantasy XV Stories [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, dubcon, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGoddess77/pseuds/WolfGoddess77
Summary: What would Ravus and Ardyn be like if you woke them up with sex? Or maybe they'll be the ones wakingyouup.





	Morning (or Midnight) Wakeups Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> From an anonymous request on Tumblr: headcanons for wake-ups with Ravus and Ardyn. 
> 
> I admit that Ardyn's was difficult to write. I'm still new to writing dubcon, and I'm always afraid that I'm pushing it too far.
> 
> \---
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XV or any related characters, nor do I own you. No money is made from the writing of this story.

**Ravus**

  * At the beginning of your relationship, Ravus is very hands-off. You will have to instigate most of the touching, and even then, he’s hesitant to reciprocate, especially if it involves his Magitek arm.  
  

  * He doesn’t sleep well, so he’s up a lot during the night. You may occasionally wake up to find him gently stroking your cheek with his biological arm, but never with the other. For a while, this will be the only kind of wake-ups you’ll have.  
  

  * On the other side of that, though, if you reverse the scenario, and wake  _him_  up by kissing his cheek, or playing with a lock of his hair, you’ll be treated to one of the only times Ravus will actually smile. It’s quick, it’s barely there, and if you’re not paying very close attention, you’ll miss it. But there will be the very slightest upturn of his lips, and a gentle look in his heterochromatic eyes as he awakens.  
  

  * As a trained soldier, Ravus wakes very quickly, so you probably won’t get a chance to do very much while he’s asleep. Within a few seconds of touching him, before the pleasure even really has time to sink it, he’ll be fully conscious.  
  

  * However, just because he woke up, that doesn’t mean he’ll stop you. The first time he experienced this, it startled him quite a bit, and he wouldn’t let you continue. You had to talk him into it, but finally, he came around, and now he makes no protest to waking up this way.  
  

  * The longer the two of you spend together, the bolder he’ll become, once he’s convinced himself that it’s actually all right to touch you, and that you won’t break.  
  

  * While his sexual appetite is low at first, it begins to grow over time, so it’s not uncommon for him to wake you up in the middle of the night, as he’s usually awake before you to tend to his duties as a commander.  
  

  * Ravus is a quick study, so while he’s a little unsure at first of what gives you the most pleasure, very soon he knows all of your weaknesses, and he will exploit them in the most delicious ways.  
  

  * It takes him a while, but eventually he’s able to bring you to climax in your sleep. The first time he managed it, you woke up only seconds after, and you were treated to the sight of a surprised look on his face, something you had never seen before. You didn’t even know he  _could_  look surprised.  
  
  
**Ardyn**  
  

  * No matter how early you rise, Ardyn is almost always awake before you, though he likes to remain in bed next to you. Because of this, you very rarely get the chance to wake him up.  
  

  * The few times that you do catch him with his eyes closed, seemingly in slumber, you’re always mistaken; he’s still awake, as is obvious by the way he immediately presses your head down onto him when you take him in your mouth.  
  

  * At that point, he’s calling the shots, and it’s all you can do to keep up. Ardyn doesn’t relinquish control - ever. Because of how quickly he reacts whenever you do this, you’re not even certain that he sleeps.   
  

  * Always be prepared. He’s not the tender type, so once you begin, he’s not going to stop until he’s fully sated, and that could take a while. It will be rough, perhaps even painful, so know what you’re getting into before you start. He very rarely shows mercy.  
  

  * There’s nothing Ardyn loves more than to see you pushed almost to the breaking point, only to pull you back at the last second.  
  

  * On the other side of that, though, Ardyn will often wake you up with sex. His appetite is all but insatiable, so expect it to happen quite frequently.   
  

  * This usually goes one of two ways. Sometimes, you awaken to find him taking you hard and fast, and you’re screaming your release within minutes of regaining consciousness, only to have it continue almost beyond what your body can take.  
  

  * The second way is that he’ll awaken you slowly,  _torturously_ slowly, until you’re pushed to the outer edge of sanity and begging for release. Often, you won’t wake for hours, so subtle is his touch. In your dreams, you’ll be taken to the heights of pleasure, only to have it snatched away at the last moment, and it will start over from the beginning.




End file.
